


Love yourself, Cochise.

by orphan_account



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Romance, Bro Time Is Best Time, Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, One Shot, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Short & Sweet, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 18:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8588809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

* * *

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._

 

It was three in the morning, the crusty feel around the eyes, the fresh feeling around the skin, the orangey tang stinging the nose, the leftover excitement from the night before. Chris didn't think sleepovers would interest him that much anymore, well damn he was wrong.

His makeshift bed had been stationed on the ground, Josh did offer him his own bed, but as soon as Chris sat on it he could hear crunches and crackles from leftover crisp packets and chocolate wrappers, tearing away the sheets to be met with what looked like a nuclear warzone, so he promptly decided against it.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._

The rather ominous tapping piqued Chris' attention, he clambered up onto his knees, darkness.

"Josh? You awake?"

No reply, and the tapping stopped. Perhaps it was a leaking pipe, or Hannah and Beth.

He shifted in his position slightly, sighing with his movement. Josh was a pretty heavy sleeper, and jesus could he snore, he was probably out cold.

_Tap._

Chris narrowed his eyes like a hawk, curiosity finally taking over him and silently stumbling over to Josh's bedside, and tapped at the light on the endtable.

Josh wasn't in bed.

Before he could even think, the overhead light was flicked on, the sudden burst of white light caused Chris to stumble over onto the carpet below him, groaning as his eyes got used to the light.

_"Haha! Goofed ya!"_

That dick, scaring him in this way, he was so going to pay for it this time. Chris unsteadily got to his feet, ready to angrily whisper his heart out, before he felt himself stop.

Josh was standing shirtless in front of him, leaning on the doorframe, Chris tried to avert his eyes but he couldn't quite help it.

"Like what you see? C'mon man, take a picture, it'll last longer."

Josh looked so different from himself. It almost felt like a kick to the stomach.

Chris was never one for working out, whenever Josh asked him out to the gym he always declined, it's not like he was going to be lifting anything heavy anytime soon, well, that's what he told himself.

"Chris. You're staring."

"No I'm not."

"You sort of are, man."

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. Muscle! Just because you have abs and shit doesn't make me inclined to stare!"

The sudden outburst from Chris took Josh by surprise, his face had gone all pink and his vision was glued to his feet. Josh looked down at his own body, then looked to Chris, who was stood in a t-shirt and sweatpants. He eventually put two and two together.

 _"Really?_ That's what you're upset about?"

Chris didn't say anything, he wasn't in the mood to be mocked by Josh, he spun himself around and sat himself down on his make-do bed.

"Chris, c'mon man, you're perfect the way you are."

"I'm chubby."

Josh blew out a mouthful of air, and was quick to slump himself down next to Chris. He sat close, he always sat close, they're hips were touching and Josh promptly put his hand on Chris' thigh, which caused Chris to interlock their gazes at the speed of an eagle.

"Yeah, well, who says you can't be both?"

The words were sincere and strong, but ceased to impress Chris.

"In all those magazines, you see big strong men, you don't see short men with chubby tummies, and flappy arms, and shaking thighs, and that's who I am!"

"I know, and I love it. So you should too."

Josh's gaze jarred into him, his tone low and hopeful.

"Love yourself, Cochise."

* * *

* * *

And so they did.

 


End file.
